Modern implantable prosthetic heart valves are typically formed of an annular valve seat in a relatively rigid valve body. One or more valve members, such as spheres, disks or leaflets, are movable between a closed, seated position in the annular valve seat and an open position over a prescribed range of motion. Such mechanical heart valves are typically formed of blood compatible, non-thrombogenic materials, typically currently comprising pyrolytic carbon and titanium. The rigid valve body is formed of a biocompatible material, such as a suitable metal or plastic. Valves made of human and porcine tissue also have been developed.
Some types of heart valves utilize a suturing ring surrounding the valve body. The ring is to be sewn by the surgeon to the peripheral tissue of a natural heart valve orifice (the xe2x80x9cthe valve rimxe2x80x9d) after surgical removal of damaged or diseased natural valve structure. The suturing ring is made of a fabric or other similar material which can be penetrated by the needle used by the surgeon to fasten the valve body to the heart tissue. In some cases, the suturing ring includes a part to which the fabric is fastened so that the ring can be rotated relative to the heart valve body. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,240.
The present invention relates to a suturing ring for a heart valve body containing an inorganic antimicrobial agent. In a preferred embodiment the ring is of fabric material. The antimicrobial properties of such a suturing ring has advantages in that it is able to kill certain types of bacteria which are present in the body and which, at least in the initial stages of implantation of the heart valve, can have adverse effects relative to infection and rejection of the valve and also its proper operation. The antimicrobial fabric of the suturing ring of the invention is biocompatible, and presents no problem relative to its suturing by the surgeon. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the antimicrobial agent is a zeolite.
The antimicrobial fabric for the suturing ring can be of a porous flexible material to accommodate heart movement or of a fabric that is fully coated with the antimicrobial agent. In either case, the fabric can be coated with a tissue compatible substance such as collagen.
The invention also provides a novel suturing ring having fabric material with an inorganic antimicrobial with the ring being rotatable relative to the heart valve body to permit its positioning relative to the heart tissue orifice.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a heart valve suturing ring including a fabric containing an inorganic antimicrobial agent.
Another object is to provide a suturing ring for a heart valve of porous fabric containing an inorganic antimicrobial agent.
An additional object is to provide a fabric suturing ring for a heart valve containing an inorganic antimicrobial agent which is coated by a tissue compatible substance.
Still a further object is provide a suturing ring for a heart valve having a fabric containing an inorganic antimicrobial agent which is rotatable relative to the heart valve body.